


Throat

by takenbyst0rm



Series: Mandothon 2020 [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyst0rm/pseuds/takenbyst0rm
Summary: Cara applies pressure, Din leans into it.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Mandothon 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689292
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: The Mandalorian Ficathon — April 2020





	1. Grip

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mandothon 2020 Day 3 prompt Throat.

Din sucked in a breath, and Cara’s eyes shot toward the slit in his helmet.

“Yeah?” she asked, rubbing her thumb along a tendon in his neck. He groaned, looking away, but his fingertips gripped harder around Cara’s hips. Even after a recent shave, his beard was patchy, but it had been some time since, and the hair creeping down his neck ticked past five o’clock shadow. She loved stroking her fingertips, or fingernails, through it. This time, she pressed down.

A muffled “fuck” from Din as he leaned forward into her hand, thrusting languidly, and then with more punctuation as her fingers closed. Then a more desperate “yes” when she tested the give of the thick muscle beneath his skin.

Cara reached her other hand up and around, rubbing his spine between his shoulder blades. His neck lost its tension bit by bit, giving himself over to her. Biting back a grin, she snuck her hand under his helmet to tug at the hair at the base of his head, which she knew drove him mad. He whined, bending his head back and revealing the full stretch of his neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed.

Her gaze dragged down his body--from the dark brown nipples budding on his chest to the way his stomach muscles worked to maintain a rhythm. She moaned low, “Shit, I could eat you alive.” 

Hips braced against his heavy thrusts, she worked a hand down to her throbbing clit. With gentle pressure, she tugged him forward so his efforts would add to hers. He placed his hands on either side of her head. He was breathing hard, not just with exertion now. 

“Tell me how it feels.” Cara felt the rumble in his throat, the pump of blood in his veins.

“Ugh--more--” Din panted. “Please.”

Cara’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip. She withdrew her hand and placed it so that four fingers tightened on either side of his throat. Din buried himself inside her, the head of his dick catching her perfectly. Each thrust dragged through her slick heat where she was most sensitive. He ground deeper until he stuttered, his breath falling hot onto her hands before breaking into sound. 

Loosening her grip, she supported him as he came to rest sprawled on top of her.

“Next time I get you under me, you’re done for, D’jarin,” she remarked, massaging circles into his back.

“I know...I know,” he mumbled into her shoulder. He reached out his arm to feel for the light switch and sent the ship into darkness. She felt him lift up so he could remove his helmet and lay his head on her chest. She combed her fingers through his hair, and he hummed, shifting his body down lower.


	2. Go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara gets the attention she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "attention she deserves," I of course mean oral. This is just 100% fresh squeezed pussy eating. I just couldn't leave the last chapter hanging--let me know what you think <3

Din shuffled against the bedsheets, and Cara inhaled sharply as he touched at her thighs, finding his grip in the dark to pull them over his shoulders. She felt the prickle of his facial hair before the warmth of his tongue laving over her skin in a line of burning kisses up her inner thighs. When his nose brushed over her clit, Cara cursed, twisting her fingers in a fistful of his hair. Din’s growl broke off when he buried his face beneath her mound, his fingertips digging into the muscle of her thighs clamped on either side of his ears. 

Post-orgasm haze couldn’t cloud his focus--every strangled sigh or involuntary buck of her hips spurred him after another. His senses were drowned in the heady scent of arousal mixed with sweat. Whenever he looked up through his lashes he found himself wishing he could see her dark eyes on him, rewarding his eagerness with her passion. 

His rough hands climbed up her stomach, catching underneath her shirt, spreading wide over her soft yet muscled sides. Cara’s free hand laced overtop his own, pressing his hand where she needed it. She sighed in satisfaction as Din’s warm fingertips rolled the peaked bud of her nipple.

Cara felt the tip of his tongue dip into her core, teasing, dragging slick strokes up her sensitive inner folds. All she had to do was give his hair a slight tug before his lips closed around her, enveloping her in the soft plush of his mouth. Her walls clenched with the sensation, and he groaned at what she knew was their combined wetness making a mess of his face. 

He couldn’t decide whether to lean into the pull of her hands in his disheveled hair or the taste of her beneath him. Cara heard his whine and made his decision for him, holding his head down.

“How long are you gonna feel this after you put that helmet back on, huh?”

Din’s muffled response sounded roughly like he hoped it would be a while. He brought one hand down to rub pulses on her clit, freeing his mouth for a proper answer. Although Cara couldn’t see his lopsided grin, she could hear it in his voice.

“That depends on how hard you make me work.”

Cara released her grip on his hair. “I’m not gonna make you do anything unless you ask. Nicely.” 

“Consider this me asking,” Din replied breathlessly before resting his mouth back where his thumb had been. He barely had time to work up a rhythm before Cara’s legs curled tighter around his shoulders. She twisted, flipping Din onto his back. He yelped as his spent cock dragged just so on the sheets, but any protest was wiped from his mind when Cara positioned herself above him, knees on the pillow and dripping pussy on his lips. 

Din pulled her the rest of the way down with eager hands on her waist. There was no reason for Cara to cut off the sounds escaping her throat--the ‘Crest had to be plenty soundproof to keep the hyperspace thrusters from deafening its occupants. Din certainly couldn’t see her face twisted in pleasure, but the filth she was growling into the darkness painted a vivid picture. 

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Letting me use your tongue--fuck--like that” she gasped when he stuck it out for her to grind on.

Her thighs shook with the slightest pressure over her swollen clit, and Din was relentless--the way her hips gyrated above him didn’t leave him much choice. He drew breath whenever he got the chance, panting hot against her core and pressing his tongue into her. 

“Din,” she warned, “Shit--I’m so close.” Hearing her pants turn into moans, Din dug his hands in hard enough to bruise to hold her against his lips as his tongue rolled slowly but inexorably around her pulsing center. 

Cara’s other hand clutched at his shoulder as her hips rose off the bed with the force of her orgasm. Din held fast, pushing back with equal force to keep her on the edge. When she fell back to the cot it was with a guttural groan, fingers still holding tight to his scalp as Din swallowed her, building her back up quickly and shoving her over again with his tongue.

Din couldn’t catch whatever Cara was saying over the delirious sounds pouring out of his own mouth. At some point Cara’s hands moved to the wall as she collapsed forward in the cramped space. His eyes were scrunched shut--losing his concentration to chase after her juices drenching her inner thighs.

Cara shuddered at the sensation, her thighs protesting almost as much as Din as she lifted off of him. She traced a finger over Din’s bottom lip, feeling the friction-warm tenderness that still tingled there. Din let out a shaky breath, subconsciously running his tongue over her fingertip. Smiling dopily up at her even though she couldn’t see. She still got the idea, laughing fondly as she dropped down next to him.

After a moment, she broke the silence, bumping against his shoulder.

“Not out are you?”

“Mmmph.” He sounded one breath away from sleep.

“Good. It’s your turn to patrol.”


End file.
